


Your Sleeping Face

by ya_boi_976



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Nightmare, Skephalo, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_boi_976/pseuds/ya_boi_976
Summary: Skeppy wakes up from a nightmare and goes into bad's room to see him, different than normal, or rather normal for once. This is written from Skeppy's povThis was inspired by peaxh.milk.tea 's video on Tik Tok, pogchamp you should go check it out, or if you're here from there, ayup!
Relationships: Skeppy and BadBoyHalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Your Sleeping Face

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing out of my chest as I gripped onto my sheets. I brushed my matted hair from my eyes and shook my head to try and get the images from my lurking nightmare out of my mind. I grabbed my box like helmet with the dumb face on it placing it delicatly over my head as I harshly shoved the sheets off of my sweating body. I shuffled my way towards Bad’s room passing the pictures of us hung up on the walls. 

I carefully opened the door making sure it didn’t make any noise and I pushed it open. The dim hallway light flowed into the room illuminated Bad’s sleeping face, but something was off. He looked normal, like a human, and not the horned creature he was when he was awake. It had been so long since I had last seen him like this, looking so peaceful and was cuddling his dog Lucy who was also fast asleep. Unconsciously I took my helmet off to get a better look at him. The way that his chest moved up and down and the way that he had little freckles on his nose that I hadn’t noticed before. I must have been entranced by his lovely face that I didn’t notice my body moving towards him, the silence being brought to an end by the floorboards creaking beneath my feet. Bad shuffled and awoke from his sleeping trance.

Suddenly he changed back into his ‘normal’ horned creature self and rubbed his eyes. 

“Skeppy? What are you doing up its…” He paused for a minute grabbing his glasses looking at the clock.

“Holy muffin it’s 1 AM, why are you awake?” Bad asked shuffling so that he was sitting up.

“I, uh, I have to go now Bad, goodnight!” I stuttered as I put my helmet on and rushed out of the room leaving a confused Bad behind.  
I swiftly walked past the pictures again and hurried into my room hoping that Bad had just gone back to sleep as if nothing had happened. I sat down on my messed up bed taking my helmet off yet again before pulling my knees up to wrap my arms around them. Now how am I supposed to fall asleep? I don’t want to go back to that nightmare and I most definitely don’t want to dream about him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

“Skeppy, are you okay? You just ran out of my room and never said why you were even there in the first place.” Bad asked, kneeling down in front of me now at my eye level. I turned my head away from him not wanting to look at him. 

“Skeppy…” Bad trailed off, desperately trying to meet my eyes.  
“Is everything alright?”

and that's where I end it, thanks for reading even though it's pretty short like Quackity :]


End file.
